


The most beautiful woman

by Racelett



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Onsen on Ice, Frotting, M/M, self-confidence, this is so poorly written but I wanted to contribute to the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: He takes a deep breath. Yuuri Katsuki can be confident. And sexy. And seductive. He knows that. Tonight, he had experienced it. He can do this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a student in class which I convinced (as a teacher in training) to watch yuri!!! on ice and honestly I feel partially ashamed and proud of it so yeah
> 
> If you're reading this please don't read this fic until christmas holidays or so I can maintain my status in front of you

_I am the most beautiful woman in town._

No.

I am the most beautiful woman… in the whole wide world.

 

It’s late at night, when the last dim lights are still shining in the Yuu-topia Inn.  
Their lights reflect softly on the empty katsudon bowls, which are stapled on the little table in the dining room of the inn.

Music is playing faintly on the radio. Yuuri and Victor are the last ones in the room, Yuuri rewatching his performance on YouTube, while Victor scrolls through his Instagram. A comfortable silence is lazing around in the room.  
The bean bag they’re both kind of squished into makes it hard to move, and so their positions haven’t changed since half an hour ago, when suddenly Victor shifts – or a t least tries to fight against the bean bags stubborn nature of letting one go after finding that one comfortable position.  
After a few seconds, he somehow manages to lean over Yuuri’s shoulder, who puts the screen of the tablet more into his direction.

„Still watching that? “he asks with a soft smile.  
Yuuri nods. „It’s… amazing.“ He admits, and he feels the pride swell again in his chest. Of course, he’s far from being on a level like Victor’s, and he fucked that one jump up a bit – but that wasn’t really the point of tonight.  
The point was, that he had found his Eros – his own feeling of sexiness and his open display of that feeling, without doubts, without hesitating or embarrassment.

_I know who I’m skating for tonight._

Tonight he had been the most beautiful and sexiest woman out there, with all eyes on him, and what was even more important – with the charismatic playboy’s eyes solely on him, only him and no one else.  
He turns his head up to Victor, who is surprisingly not looking at the screen – but rather at Yuuri himself.  
„You saying to your own performance that it’s amazing? Wow.“ Victor’s head is falls to the side on the bean bag. „I think that this side of you is also pretty… alluring.“  
Yuri feels the blush creeping up his nose. Thankfully, he’s too tired to jump out of the bean bag, but he still can feel the warm feeling pooling in his gut. Registering that their faces are close to each other doesn’t ease the situation either.  
„Th- Thank you?“ he answers a bit unsure. Because finding his Eros be all good and stuff, but does it actually include some guidelines to how to handle Victor’s non-stop and open flirting he had been exposed to all the time since his arrival?! 

Victor’s smirk hits him with a wall of pheromones, and Yuuri wishes he could be simply too tired for this shit. The whole week he had tried to push the suggestive imaginations out of his brain while trying to find mature sexiness inside him AS WELL AS training his ass off to beat Yurio and settling the coaching question with Victor.  
But right now – right now the competition is over. Training for the Grand Prix will begin tomorrow. And here in this room, in those few hours between dinner and sleep he is coaxed into a prison which finally confronts him fully with Victor, with his seductiveness, and with those thoughts which he had been pushing away the whole week.

_How would’ve those lips felt on mine? How do those muscles feel under the tips of my fingers? I want to lick his thumb on my lip. How would his hand feel on the rest of my body?_

Yuuri has to close his eyes for a moment. The bit of alcohol he had seems to hit him now fully, or is it the heat on the room? Either way, closing his eyes proves being a bad idea, because suddenly he doesn’t have to worry anymore about past flirt encounters, either way, _holy shit Victor what are you doing-_

Too late. Victor’s palm is already traveling up his INNER thigh and stopping only dangerously close before his crotch. And the man himself? Lying with an ever so innocent smile on his side, as if he didn’t just touch one of Yuuri’s most intimate parts.  
Yuuri tries to fight a mental break down. And oh yes, also something different, which slowly starts to show interest in the whole situation.  
„You showed me something really good today, Yuuri.“ Victor practically purrs. He’s shifting a bit more, and now he is so close, almost pressing up to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri can feel Victor’s warmth, and it tingles everywhere, where their bodies are touching now – not to forget that one very special place, you know, hand, crotch and stuff – and his head falls back, the tablet with the performance long forgotten already. He tries to catch himself, to find a response.

Until know he had answered Victor’s flirting advances with embarrassment and ‚body.exe has stopped working‘ movements. But now, with the competition over, and the next one still being far away, he allows himself to give his answer some time. To think.

_I am the most beautiful woman in town._

I know who I am dancing for tonight.

I want to be the woman who seduces the playboy.

 

I want to know how Victor’s body feels under my hands.

I want to know what face he makes when he feels good.

I want to be the one to make him feel good.

 

He takes a deep breath. Yuuri Katsuki can be confident. And sexy. And seductive. He knows that. Tonight, he had experienced it. He can do it again.  
With his head turning to Victor, he can practically feel the other man’s breath on his lips. 

„You showed me some good things from the first moment on I saw you.“ Oh god oh _god, Yuuri Katsuki, keep your Pokerface, don’t waver, that was okay, that was good, you said it well, just don’t freak out-_  
„Oho? Interesting.“  
Victor shifts even closer, his head looming now over Yuuri’s and his lips so close.  
Before Yuuri can even try to sort out if this is a good or bad idea, his own head is already moving – placing a soft little kiss right on the corner of Victor’s lips. It’s a matter of a second. Just a little peck right where those plush lips join each other.  
Yuuri’s surprised how easy this is, when he pulls back again. He isn’t even that much embarrassed and woah, that felt really good. He looks up to Victor with a sheepish smile as if he wants to celebrate his little victory, when he notes the intense look in the Russians eyes.  
There is no flirty smile on his lips anymore. Instead, his eyes are piercing him with a heavy seriousness.

_Oh no. Did I fuck up?_

Victor suddenly gets up and away and an ice-cold brick settles in Yuuri’s gut where warmth had ruled over before.

„Victor, I am-woaaah?!“ he doesn’t get to finish the sentence, because suddenly Victor pulls his arm and his whole body follows, falling down on Victor’s, who settles back into the beanie, only now with a whole Yuuri Katsuki laying on him.  
„Sorry~ this is kinda more comfortable for me and you, I guess?“ The gleeful smile is back on Victor’s lips and his arms close around Yuuri’s back while his legs are wiggling between Yuuris.

Yuuri looks up to him like a wet confused dog with a heartrate of 200 beats per minute. ‚Body.exe has stopped working‘ is kicking in again and he feels a panic rise inside him, _oh god what should I do now, what now, what, how do I even, in this situation, and on top of HIM-_  
„Yuuri.“ The warm voice shuts down his inner panic monologue. Victor tightens his arms around him and brings their foreheads together. „Whatever you want to do; just do it. I am here to receive everything you have to give to me. Gladly so.“  
A wave of heat washes over Yuuri’s body at those words. 

„Kisses,“ he mutters, almost helplessly, „I want more kisses“ and Victor is read to comply, bringing their lips together and the heavy feeling is already forgotten, because _holy_.  
Holy mother of Katsudons. Victor’s lips feel like heaven. And heaven he is kissing out of him, and hell, and maybe even his trembling soul, but does it matter?  
All he can feel is those plush lips moving against his and the drum of his beat ringing in his ears.  
The sensation of being pressed flush against the others body only adds to the mix and he can feel the former interest of his member growing again. 

_Show me your Eros, Yuuri._  
I am the most beautiful women in the whole wide world.  
I want to feel his skin under my palms.

He grinds into Victor, to show him what his actions are doing to his body. And Victor receives gladly, moving back, rolling his hips underneath Yuuri, pressing back and creating friction which draws a long moan out of him because oh my god, he is also hard. Victor is also hard and I can feel him pressing against me.  
The knowledge, that it’s probably him who brought Victor in this state makes him blush almost down to his knees, but it also builds up on his confidence, which was on the rising high ever since Victor came into his life.  
He props himself up on his knees, trying to get a better angle to grind their erections against each other while maintaining their kissing, which gets more and more sloppy with their growing desire.  
Victor’s hands have long ago left the upper territory and are now lying on Yuuri’s ass cheeks, kneading them while pressing him down in a dangerously fast rhythm, again and again.  
„Haaah… AAah…“ more and more moans leave Yuuri’s mouth. Their kiss is by now reduces to panting and moaning into each other’s mouths and their grinding takes the shape of dry humping, of clothed fucking each other’s brains out.  
With his orgasm slowly building up Yuuri buries his head into Victor’s shoulder, still panting and moaning and blabbering that he will _come, I’m coming, I‘m coming, VICTOR-_

The last thing he perceives is Victor groaning his name as he comes with him.

 

\--

 

„Great… let’s pray that my mom won’t ask me why we both have our pants in the washing machine.“

With his face tucked safely against Victor’s collarbone, his words come out a bit muffled. He can feel the vibrating of the others chest, who snickers at those words.  
„I’ll tell her that we unfortunately took a midnight bath in the onsen with clothes on. The old drunkards in Russia do that all the time, you know, falling into lakes and stuff.“ He laughs a bit, maybe remembering one of those times himself, and Yuuri can’t deny himself a grin at that image.

He nuzzles even closer to Victor, who holds him tight against his body. The futon is a bit small, but at least more comfortable fort wo persons as Yuuri’s old bed from his childhood days. And sleeping alone tonight had been ‚absolutely forbidden‘ by Victor.

„I’m glad you showed me your Eros today, Yuuri.“ Victor breathes out. One of his hands is absentmindly playing with Yuuri’s hair and Yuuri is convinced he could fall asleep on the spot just with that. He pecks a light kiss on the naked skin in front of him, already too tired to say anything more, but he knows, that Victor will understand.

That he is he most beautiful women in the whole world.

 

And he will continue seducing the playboy, who will never have a reason to leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write hardcore stuff now look where that ended
> 
> Pls give comment thank


End file.
